sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kid Austria
'Kid Austria '''ist ein aktuell bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er ist vor Allem bekannt für sein spektakuläres Spotwrestling und galt lange Zeit als ECWs einziges Cruiserweight bezeichnet. Er ist eines der ECW-Urgesteine, doch wurde er bis 2011 nie wirklich ernst genommen. Seit dem Heelturn gegen seinen NXT-Rookie Karl Bauer und der späteren Gründung von A Cut Above gilt Kid Austria jedoch als fest im Main Event etabliert. 2012 gewann er den ECW European Heavyweight Title, indem er seinen Money in the Bank-Koffer einlöste. Nach einer längeren Auszeit kehrte er 2018 zu SAW zurück und gewann das Royal Rumble Match. Biographie Anfänge Kid Austria debütierte bereits bei der ECW-Debütshow und besiegte Jack Stone in der ersten Runde des Titelturniers, verlor dann aber im Viertelfinale gegen den späteren Finalisten Cyrus. Austria beeindruckte das Publikum schon damals mit seinen waghalsigen Spots, geriet dann aber mit Kenneth McWallace aneinander. Die Fehde der beiden konnte Austria mit einem Sieg beim December to Dismember 2008 für sich entscheiden. Wenig später folgte eine ungleich weniger spektakuläre Fehde gegen Jay Saxay, die Kid Austria beim One Night Stand 2009 im ersten Ladder Match bei ECW ebenfalls für sich entscheiden konnte. Gegen Ende des Jahres stellte er in einem 4-Way Match mit Cuban Pete, Jay Saxay & Thunderbolt das Match des Jahres auf die Beine. 2010 wurde es ein wenig stiller um Kid Austria, der weiterhin nur durch In-Ring-Leistungen auf sich aufmerksam machte. Gegen Jens Samuel schaffte er es erneut, für das Match des Jahres nominiert zu werden. Team mit Karl Bauer Bei ECW NXT wurde er Ende 2010 zum Pro von Karl Bauer, hielt sich dabei aber selbst im Hintergrund. Die beiden waren das einzige Rookie-Pro-Team, das sich nicht in die Haare geriet, und Bauer gewann den Wettbewerb am Ende. Nachdem er seinen Title Shot bei WrestleMania 5 gegen AfRon nicht erfolgreich nutzen konnte, teamten Austria und Bauer als "Team Bauer Elite" gegen Team Power Elite und besiegten die Champions bei Angriff des Klonkriegers in einem Non-Title Match. Dadurch wurden die beiden #1-Contender auf deren ECW Tag Team Titles. Es kam zu einem Title Match bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. 2011, doch Kid Austria erschien nicht, wodurch Karl Bauer alleine antreten musste und, trotz starker Leistung, verlor. Nach dem Kampf tauchte Kid Austria doch noch auf, attackierte jedoch zu Überraschung aller seinen Landsmann und Partner. Heelturn Bei der kommenden ECW Show turnte Kid Austria endgültig Heel, indem er erklärte, dass er Karl Bauer, die Fans und alle Angestellten von ECW hasste, weil sie ihm nie den nötigen Respekt entgegenbrachten. Austria war seit 2008 ein ECW-Mitglied und, laut eigener Aussage, der beste Wrestler im Roster, doch er wurde nie in den oberen Cardregionen eingesetzt und immer belächelt, während der in seinen Augen lächerlich auftretende Karl Bauer ohne Wrestlingfähigkeiten nur aufgrund seiner Sympathie als Main Eventer bezeichnet wurde. Der Phoenix, wie er sich fortan nannte, wollte sich das nicht länger gefallen lassen. In den folgenden Wochen attackierte Kid Austria seinen Landsmann wiederholt, wobei dieser sich nie wehrte und immer hoffte, seinen ehemaligen Pro wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Dies schlug jedoch fehl und es kam zu einem Loser leaves SAW First Blood Match bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience 2011. Dieses gewann Kid Austria, nachdem Julan Madsen von Revolution X den Bauer im Match mit einem Stahlrohr attackiert hatte. Dadurch musste Karl Bauer seine Karriere beenden und Kid Austria gab bekannt, dass 2012 sein Jahr werden würde. 2012 Kid Austria begann 2012 direkt mit einer Auseinandersetzung mit Cyrus, gegen den er beim Royal Rumble eingriff, um sich für die Hilfe von Chris Connors Revolution X zu revanchieren. Dafür gewann der Österreicher als erster ECW-Wrestler das Money in the Bank Match bei WrestleMania 6 und setzte auch noch am selben Abend den Koffer ein, um den SAW World Heavyweight Title von CM Punk zu gewinnen, nachdem dieser gerade Thumbtack Jack besiegt hatte. Da man bei Backlash jedoch der Meinung war, dass ein ECW-Wrestler keinen Backlash-Titel gewinnen konnte, führte man Punk weiter als Champion. Kid Austria verlor den Gürtel beim One Night Stand an Cyrus, der später widerum gegen Punk verlor und die ECW-Historie des Titels damit rückwirkend für nichtig erklärte - samt Kid Austrias Titelgewinn, der aber immerhin seinen Koffer zurück bekam. Ein Qualifikationsmatch für den King of the Ring verlor Kid Austria gegen Jack Stone, gründete jedoch anschließend zusammen mit diesem A Cut Above. A Cut Above Obwohl bei A Cut Above nie eine offizielle Hierarchie oder ein Anführer deklariert wurden, galten Kid Austria und Jack Stone immer als die beiden Köpfe der Gruppierung. Während Jack Stone sich aber zunächst mit Fredy B auseinander setzen musste und mit einem Sieg über diesen die Murder Weapon zum ACA-Beitritt zwingen konnte, hielt Kid Austria sich innerhalb des Rings zunächst zurück. Er erklärte lieber Show um Show, dass man mit der Führung von ECW unzufrieden sei und das Brand besser machen wolle. Nachdem Jack Stone bei Battlefield Europe 2012 ein Title Match gegen AfRon verlor, setzte Kid Austria sofort seinen Money in the Bank-Koffer ein, besiegte AfRon und beendete so dessen knapp zweieinhalb Jahre andauernde Titelregentschaft. In den folgenden Perioden schaltete man den ehemaligen Champion auch noch aus, so dass es zu keinem Rematch kommen konnte. Stattdessen gruppierten sich einige Leute um Hells Guardian und Masaru Watanabe, die ACA bekämpfen wollten. Zu ihnen stießen auch die ACA-Deserteure Fredy B und Sam Rogers, und so verlor Kid Austria bei der Survivor Series 2012 in einem 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match den Gürtel. Auch ein Rematch gegen Watanabe und den Höllenwächter verlor der Österreicher, so dass er sich vorerst wieder aus dem Titelrennen verabschieden musste. 2013 ließ Kid Austria es eher ruhig angehen und trat endgültig in den Hintergrund, als Jack Stone den King of the Ring und später den ECW European Heavyweight Title gewann. Dies führte aber zu Spannungen unter beiden, welche schließlich zum Turn von Austria gegen Stone und zum Split von ACA führten. ''Siehe auch A Cut Above Karriereende? Bei der Seventh Anniversary Show vollendete AfRon sein Rache an ACA, indem er Kid Austria von der Entrancerampe aus zur AfRonization schulterte und dann hinab sprang, wobei beide sich schwer verletzten und seitdem nicht mehr bei ECW gesehen wurden. Erfolge *Money in the Bank-Sieger 2012 *Royal Rumble-Sieger 2018 Titel *1x ECW European Heavyweight Champion SAW100 *Platz 71 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 49 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 39 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 6 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 17 in den SAW100 2013 *Platz 35 in den SAW100 2015 *Platz 86 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2009: Sieger der Kategorie "Match des Jahres" (mit Cuban Pete, Jay Saxay & Thunderbolt) *Year End Awards 2012 & 2013: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (mit A Cut Above) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable der Dekade" (mit A Cut Above) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline der Dekade" (mit A Cut Above) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler